A Tale of Two Swans
by Pinkpillow19
Summary: Life was good in storybrooke. Life was turning out to be good here in the EF too. Determined to get back, but feeling torn. Torn enough to stay? What does a queen do in a Tale of Two Swans?


Regina was content. She couldn't remember that last time she felt too happy. Maybe with Daniel? No the day she got Henry, that kind of happy. She was enjoying the sound of her son and her white knight laughing and playing soccer in the back yard. It was just barely summer and she had the door and windows open with soft afternoon light shinning in. She picked up the new framed photo of the three of them. Her on the left looking adoringly at a laughing Henry staring right at the camera and Emma Swan on the left laughing and staring lovingly at Regina.

She felt a gust of wind….

When she turned ….

She was in her castle.

…..

She was still holding the framed photo.

Ok that was not all a dream. She looked down at herself and she was still wearing the mayors clothes. She was wearing a fitted black dress, prada. Her and Emma and Henry were supposed to be going out to dinner tonight.

She took a deep breath and set down the photo on her dresser, how… how had she gotten here? Gone back in time like Emma and hook? She hadn't fallen through a portal, hadn't been drinking anything strange.

She wandered a few steps from her vanity.

"How do I get back home"

"Don't move." Shouted some behind her. Regina turned and saw a cloaked figure.

"Snow?" the woman removed her hood but kept her sword up pointed at regina barly a foot away.

"Emma…" Regina gasped this Emma seemed like her Emma. Hardened from a hard life… wait Emma was here her age. She hasn't been sent to Maine, this Regina never had enacted the curse.

"Take one step and I will kill you, your _majesty" _Emma said the last bit with disgust.

Regina but her hands up defensively.

"Emma, listen to me…"

Emma's eyes drifted over to the dresser near Regina to look for weapons, when she saw a picture. A picture of her, and the queen.

"What is that" Emma cut Regina off.

"What miss swan?" reginas eyebrow knitted together.

She followed Emma's line of sight.

Emma walked around her the whole time pointing the sword at her.

She picked up the picture.

"Don't touch that!" Regina shrieked.

Emma leaned against the dresser.

"why do you have a picture of me…. With me. And who is the kid?" Emmas eyes were wide in shock.

"Emma. Please that is all I have left. I'm not from this land. Well I am from this land just not this time…."

Emma could tell this woman was not lying but did not completely trust her reading.

"No. This is a trick. You are waging war on my parents kingdom. A few days from now everyone will be slaughtered. All over something that happened long ago. My mom is sorry Regina. She loved you! She never meant to hurt you, she can't ever let herself be truly happy because of you, my whole life…"Emma was getting too frustrated and tired, why was she so tired?

"Emma please listen to me. I am not lying do I look like I belong here. "she hinted down to her dress. Her eyes wide.

"Emma, are you ok?" she had noticed Emma seemed to be unable to hold the sword up steady.

"Just… stay….bac-"

"Emma!"

Emma had fallen to the floor. After a quick assessment Regina realized that while Emma had snuck her way in she must have had a few confrontations because she had be stabbed. Bad. She was losing blood fast. Regina pulled her up and laid her on the bed.

"no Emma no, you will NOT die on me." Regina grabbed a dagger off her table and started cutting Emma's clothes away so she could get a better look at the wound.

Emma chose that moment to come too and started to panic though it only showed in her eyes.

"Emma stay still. This is going to take a bit of magic to heal. Regina shifted her gaze from Emma's eyes back to her side. The blood was so dark and there was so much of it.

"Ok…." After a few heartbeats of silence

"Am I going to die?" Emma closed her eyes as she awaited reginas answer. How stupid. To think she could stop this war all by killing the queen. Problem it was the wrong queen.

"No, not today." Regina but her hands over Emma's side and underneath glowed

purple.

The magic required was intense and took a lot out of Regina. Emma had lost a lot of blood and Regina could not get that back but was able to heal up the wound. Finally taking her hands off she was shaking with fatigue. Emma had passed out from the blood loss. But she would live. Regina let go of a huge sigh and laid down next to the savior and quickly fell asleep.

It was late. Emma could tell by the moon high in the sky through the balconied window she had come in through. Regina was sound asleep with her head resting on Emma's shoulder. Emma couldn't believe how safe she felt with this woman. Is that what the Emma in the photo felt, safe? Wanted? Happy? She had never felt these things. Because of Regina her mother had always been distant. Emma was not the perfect little princess her parents wanted her to be. At 26 she was still unmarried and was refusing to do her duties to the throne, that was until it came under fire from reginas threats and a army present nearby waiting for orders to strike. Those orders to be given by the evil queen. The woman with her head on her shoulder.

Emma had been in love before but it wasn't that strong. She didn't understand what her parents where talking about. People do not always just find each other, or do they. She glanced back at the sleeping queen on her shoulder. She wanted to know what it felt like to be happy. Like the picture.

She slipped her shoulder from under reginas head.

"mhmmm…Emma where are you going?" the queen asked her voice all raspy from sleep.

Emma could escape. maybe this was still a trap. But when had she ever done the smart thing.

She leaned in and kissed the queen lightly. It all happened so fast

Regina's started to wake up and her hands wove into Emma's hair and pulled her closer, deeper into the kiss. Emma's hands found their way to reginas breast and got a small moan. Regina quickly moved Emma's hand down and pulled her dress up. They started moving together. Then all of a sudden Regina was on top of her. Stripping her dress off. Emma was already practically naked from the events earlier.

"off" Regina tugged on Emma's underwear. Which she quickly lifted her hips for the queen to pull down.

She expected to be hurt by this woman. But though it was intense Regina whispered the entire time how she felt about Emma. The things she said made Emma's heart beat fast, and with every beat intensified the coming moment.

The both released at the same time. Regina collapsing half on top of Emma. Then when she could rolling off her. And turning over. Emma rolled onto her side facing Regina and draped her arm over her and kissed her neck. Regina snuggled back into the embrace. So this is what love feels like, Emma thought to herself. Mom and dad were right. With that thought she pulled the giant blanket at the end of the bed over them and drifted off to sleep.

….

The next morning the sun rose like every morning before. The air was warm, it was summertime. Regina was snuggling into Emma like she did every morning.

"good morning." She heard from the blonde behind her who tightened her grip ever so slightly.

"good morning dear." She smiled as she opened her eyes.

She looked around. They were not in storybrooke. This was not her house on 108 Mifflin Street.

She bolted to sitting and pulled the blanket up. Turned to face Emma.

"What the hell! Where are we?!" Regina's hair was a ruffled mess about shoulder length still. And quite the sight. If Emma had any doubts about what they had done last night.

Emma let out a chuckle. Then winced

"ah I'm still a little sore from the um… wound I had. Regina your hair is amazing." Emma couldn't wipe the big grin off her face.

Regina looked at her horror stricken then covered her mouth with her hand.

"Shit! Emma! Omg what have I done." Regina put her head in her hands.

"I thought you were YOU!" She was freaking out. She cheated on Emma. With Emma. How could she explain this one.

"Regina I think I would understand the mix up. I mean it is me, so I don't think it's really cheating right?" Emma still had that stupid grin on her face.

Regina seemed to ponder this. But now her face was frustrated.

"I need to get home." She pulled the blanket with her and went to her closet.

"Regina." Emma sat there trying to cover herself.

"Well dear you should have thought about that before you bedded an evil queen" she gave an evil smirk and disappeared into her closet.

It wasn't a moment later she realized she didn't know what she could wear. She walked back out and sat on the bed lost.

"Regina. I'm sorry. I just, I mean we are together in your time and I looked really happy in that photo. I know it was wrong I just, wanted to see if you could make me feel anything…." She was looking at her hands while Regina looked at the beautifully shy blonde on her bed.

"I have a hard time… feeling anything…" with this her eyes welled up with tears she was trying to hold back.

"I… you saved my life and I just, after I kissed you I just couldn't stop. I knew you thought I was the other me and I just went with it."

Regina sighed. This may not be her Emma exactly but this woman very clearly was still Emma.

"hey" she put her hand under Emma's chin and made her look at her.

"You ARE still her. I DO still care about you. Nothing could ever change that. You got it? But I need to get home to my time and our son" Emma's eyes went wide

"We have a son?!" her mouth was hanging wide open.

"Yes. Ha ha. Emma we do. You gave birth to him technically. I adopted him. You came back and broke the curse, we fell for each other. Now he has us both. It wasn't that simple but that is the gist of it." Regina was now the one grinning like a fool thinking about Emma and Henry who had just been playing in the yard.

"oh…that's a lot to handle…" Emma closed her mouth brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Sweetheart is…is Henry here?" Regina looked hopeful. It had just been a day but she missed him terribly.

"no sorry Regina… I never had a baby." Emma said still confused.

"Well apparently I never cast the dark curse. But why?" Regina blew out a breath

"Well…" Emma was twisting her hands.

"yes Emma?" reginas eyes were soft and she placed her hand on emmas arm.

"we met, when I was little. You, this you wanted to make sure my parents had time to fall in love with me before you ripped us away to a different land. I was six. I had wandered to far off into the woods just like my parents had told me never to do. I got lost. One of your men found me, took me straight to you…"

Regina started to stroke her arm and looked concerned.

"Emma did I hurt you?" she sounded worried.

Emma stared off into space.

"No… you didn't. You were going to kill me. But when they released me into your chambers I ran to you and closed my eyes and hugged you. I wanted you to save me. The woman who my parents always told me was so horrible. But you were the only other on in the room, I didn't know who you were… You ordered everyone out. You looked me in the eyes. And after a long while told me I needed to return home. I told you "you don't know what its like with her. My life sucks."

Regina relaxed at the fact that she had spared small Emma.

Emma looked at Regina and smiled.

"Regina, I do have feelings for you last night didn't mean nothing to me. It was different with you."

Regina gave her a kiss on the forehead and Emma closed her eyes.

"Thank you dear, I'm glad to know I'm not alone."

…

Regina had tried on her red evil queen dress.

"What about this? Would your parents believe me in this?"

Emma's eyes shifted down to evil boobs.

"Emma!" Emma's eyes snapped up.

"Yeah?"

Regina laughed.

"Miss swan, please try and focus."

Emma smiled inwardly. This woman was amazing the way she lit up when she talked about their son and the way she talked about Emma back in storybrooke made Emma envious….maybe a bit jealous too.

A few days went buy as they were working out a plan to go meet with snow and charming and return Emma home. But Emma was still worried about reginas safety. She was falling for this woman and then she was going to leave. But if she was so much like the other her deep down was the other Regina able to be changed?

….

"Regina what the hell is this?" Emma's reaction to any food Regina cooked in her side kitchen she but in her room.

"it's a pop tart Emma you love those things. I mean you will… or could…whatever."

Emma eyed it wearily then smiled when she bit into it.

"see" Regina said lightly hitting Emma in the arm.

"Well now that you are fed and not going to die on me, though I think the eyes I cooked would have been a better choice… I am going to take a shower… It's something I but in the um bathing room." She stumbled as Emma looked at her funny.

Regina walked into the bathroom. A replica of the one she had in storybrooke. She looked in the mirror at herself. When would she make it home. It was torture having Emma's so close and not being able to touch her.

"Regina." Emma had followed her.

"Emma." She looked at Emma through the mirror. Her skin twitched Emma had stripped her clothes off.

"I needed to bathe too." She put her hand on reginas shoulder.

"If that is ok…" she turned her and looked into her eyes.

"Regina I know you are hurting. I am right here. You don't have to pretend you are alone. I love you."

"May I?" Emma searched her eyes and got a small nod.

Emma started to slowly peal reginas dress off, she kept insisting on wearing the one she arrived in as nothing else felt right to her.

When she stood there with nothing but her underwear Emma took a step back holding her shoulders.

"wow you are breathtaking." She leaned in for a kiss and the queen wrapped her arms around Emma's waist.

"EMMA! What are you doing!?"

They both jumped at the sound of a familiar voice.

Snow.


End file.
